Loving You Forever and Always
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Three months after D.J.'s husband dies, Kimmy and Stephanie move into the house to help D.J. raise her three children, her two sons and daughter. Along the way, there would be heartbreaks, love, family, friends, and relationships and through it all, family is family, no matter what happens through everything, the family learns that your family will always have your back.
1. Chapter 1

Fuller House: "Loving You Forever and Always"

AN: Hi! New story! A Fuller House story! Yay!

Okay, I know D.J. has three boys but in this story, but I think a girl would be nice. So, Tommy Sr and D.J. have two boys and one girl. :)

I'm going to have the characters the same, though. Some I will own, and I don't own Fuller House! Hope you like the new story!

Chapter 1: "Moving On Is Our Way Of Being Stronger"

Candace Cameron Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller

Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner

Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler

Soni Nicole Bringas as Ramona Gibbler

Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller

Natasha Bure as Makayla Fuller

Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller, Jr.

John Brotherton as Matt Harmon

Natasha Bedingfield as Romington Harmon

Elias Herger as Maxwell Harman

Nat Wolff as Gannon Harman

Guest Starting:

John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis

Lori Loughlin as Becky Katsopolis

Bob Saget as Danny Tanner

Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone

Eva LaRue as Teri Tanner

Scott Weinger as Steve Hale

Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernado

Blake and Dylan Tumy-Wilhoit as Nicky and Alex Katsopolis

Laura Bell Bundy as Ginger Gladstone

Kingston Foster as Joan Gladstone

Maksim Chmerkovski as Maksim Chmerkovski

Ashley Liao as Lola Latternan

Anthony Hill as Jimmy Patterson

The Summary:

Right after D.J.'s husband dies, Kimmy and Stephanie move into the house to help DJ raise her three young children, her two sons and one daughter. Along the way, there would be heartbreaks, love, family, friends and relationships, through it all, family is family, no matter what happens between everything, the family learns that your family will always love you and have your back no matter what.

19 years later, November 26th, 2015:

It was a crazy night in San Francisco, California, there was a crazy fire on one of the streets of San Francisco and Thomas James Fuller, 38 years old was a full time firefighter with SFFD, and he is married to his wife, D.J. Tanner-Fuller, who is also 38 years old and they have been married and together for almost 15 years now. Tommy and D.J. have three children together, two sons and one daughter. Their oldest son, Jackson Daniel is 13 years old now, with their daughter, Makayla Grace, who is now 6 years old and their youngest son, Thomas James, known as Tommy Jr is a month old.

Tommy Sr. was called for an emergency. The team ran over to the burning building, Tommy didn't know what to do. He decided to run the building, ran to the little girl and grabbed her and tried carrying her out of the building, but in doing that he was too over heated. He died while in the ambulance, he couldn't make it to the hospital, even if he tried.

Tommy had died that night. He died on November 26th, 2015 at two in the morning. He loved his family. He sure was going to miss them. He loved them so much.

Three months later, February 26th, 2016, D.J. Tanner-Fuller decided to move in with her father, Danny Tanner until she can get onto her feet. She did have three children to take care of. Her 13 year old son, Jackson Daniel, 6 year old daughter, Makayla Grace, and her now 4 month old son, Thomas James Fuller, known as Tommy Jr. D.J. had no idea how she could be able to raise her children with her job at the pet clinic. Her dream of being a vet came true, but she now has to do everything once everyone leaves.

Stephanie Judith Tanner, D.J.'s little sister, who's now 35 years old walked into the kitchen.

She smiled as she spoke up as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Well, hello to everyone!"

D.J. smiled as she hugged her sister. "Hey, Steph!"

Stephanie smiled as she hugged D.J. "Hey!"

Danny looked at his second oldest. "How was England, Steph?"

Stephanie laughed. "Oh, it was great, Dad! But, you know, I missed everyone, so I decided to come home." She looked at D.J. "Deej, really needs me, so…"

D.J. sighed. "I'm fine, really, I'm okay."

Tommy Jr, D.J.'s youngest son, who is a three months old now, who is also named after his father, Tommy, he doesn't remember anything, due to do that he's so little. He was sleeping upstairs in his crib.

Jesse, Danny's brother in-law, D.J.'s uncle, and is married to Becky, looked at his niece. "I just have to say something, though to cheer everyone up!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Damn, we still look good!"

Everyone laughed.

Jackson Daniel Fuller, 13 and D.J's oldest son walked into the kitchen with his sister, Makayla Grace Fuller, 6 years old, D.J.'s only daughter.

Makayla looked at them. "Time to eat, huh?"

Stephanie hugged her oldest nephew and niece. "My beautiful niece and handsome nephew!"

Jackson hugged her. "Aunt Steph! Hey!"

Makayla hugged her after her brother. "Hi!"

After everyone ate, D.J. heard her youngest cry she walked upstairs to her and his room, picked him up and rocked him as she cried.

"Well, looks like it's just me now, Tommy. I mean, Grandpa is heading off to LA with Becky and Jesse, and Joey is heading to Vegas. Looks like, I'm really a single mother, with, well no help." She started to cry slightly as she sat on the bed.

Downstairs, everyone just had heard what was said through the baby monitor, by the this time, Kimmy was in the house, she heard everything as well.

Stephanie looked at everyone. "It's time, I step up…"

A few minutes later, D.J. came downstairs with Tommy in her arms.

Danny looked at his daughter. "Deej, I know you need the help with Tommy gone now, so I'm not taking the job…"

Becky walked up behind Danny. "And if Danny isn't taking the job, neither am I, so I can help too…"

Stephanie shook her head. "Woah, no, Dad, Aunt Becky, Uncle Jesse, Joey, sit."

Danny sighed. "But…"

Stephanie shook her head. "No, you four took your share, it's time for me to step up, so I'm moving in with my sister…"

D.J. shook her head. "No, I…"

Stephanie shook her head as she walked over to her oldest sister. "No, you are too stubborn to ask for anyone for help, so I'm helping you no matter what you say."

Kimmy jumped up. "And I'm moving in too!"

Stephanie and D.J. looked at her. "Wait, what?"

Kimmy smiled. "I'm helping too!" She looked at D. , laying a hand on her shoulder. "You helped me too, so I'm paying you back by helping you raise Jackson, Makayla and Tommy."

D.J. sighed, tearing up. "Oh, you guys...Looks like I'm going to have to look for a house now…"

Danny stood up. "No, I'm taking the house off the market, you guys can live in it as long as you want, or need."

Jesse shook his head, sighing. "Woah, wait! Do you know how much this house is worth now?"

Stephanie, D.J. and Kimmy hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Danny looked at Jesse. "I do, but that's my daughter, she needs me. She was, or is in need."

"Still!" Jesse groaned. "Oh well, never mind."

Later that night, Danny, Jesse and Becky and Joey said their goodbyes and all three woman started unpacking everything.

Stephanie took the basement as her room and D.J. walked upstairs to her oldest son's room, which was her room throughout her teenage years. She knew he was taking the loss hard, so was she. D.J. knew she needed to know how he was feeling, it has been three months, and Tommy Jr is now 4 months old.

She knocked onto the door. "Jackson?"

Jackson and Makayla were surprisingly talking, but when their mother walked into the room, Makayla left to go into her room.

Jackson looked at his mother. "Hey, Mom."

D.J. sighed, sitting next to him. "How are you holding up?"

Jackson sighed. Jackson was a tough kid, but after the death of his father, something died in his heart. "Mom, I really miss him…"

D.J. wiped her falling tears as well. "I know, I miss him too, Jackson. But, he died saving a little girl, sweetheart. Be brave that he tried his best to save her."

Jackson gave a small smile. "I am brave, but it's been four months. It's still hard, really hard. How will we get through this?"

D.J. grabbed his hand. "Sweetie, you know, I've been through this before. I lost my mother."

Jackson looked at her with tears in his eyes, squeezing her hand. "I know…"

"Your father died doing his job, sweetheart, my mother didn't. She died because of a drunk driver."

Jackson looked at his mother again. "Oh...I'm sorry, Momma."

D.J. gave a smile. "It's alright, sweetheart. Jackson, I'm here, your father is here in our hearts. You need to give Tommy those memories. We have a great memories."

Jackson smiled this time. "Yeah, we do."

D.J. kissed his head. "We are a family still, we will always be a family. I promise you that."

Jackson hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

D.J. smiled. "I love you too, Jackson." She looked back at her son as she started walking out of her room. "We will always be a family. Family getting through a death together."

To be continued…

AN: So, I decided to do a cast lol. Never done that before.

Oh, I know! I almost like copied the first episode. Hoping everyone is okay with that.

Sorry if that opening was short as hell. But the second chapter will be better.

I might be doing some of the episodes, just because I love the series.

I'm a Matt & D.J. fan! Hell yeah!

I'll do seasons on this. I'm thinking of doing 25 chapters of this story and then the second season.

Jackson & Lola are a couple for me! :)

I'll find Kimmy & Stephanie a boyfriend. Kimmy's ex will be in the story as well, even though he creeps me out sometimes. Ugh.

Ramona will be showing up in the next chapter. Makayla and Ramona will share a room and Max and Jackson will share a room, and of course D.J. and Tommy are sharing a room too. Kimmy is getting the attic and Stephanie is getting the basement.

I had to figure out how old everyone was and when their birthdays were in the show, because why not? Be real. Right? Lol.

Anyways, I hope you continue reading!

R&R and follow and favorite! :)

Okay, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	2. Clumpsy Me! (AN- Not a chapter

Author's Note for Full of Miracles & Mistakes, Forbidden Love, Suite Life: Next Generation Season 2, Lovers and Miracles, Best Friends Forever, Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting, Loving You Forever and Always, Miracles Are Always Miracles, A Miracle Always A Miracle, Our Love Can Do Miracles, Suite Miracles, Suite Life: Parenthood, A Haunting of Suite Life & Suite Mistakes:

Hi guys, so no this isn't a chapter for ANY of my stories…You see, I have Cerebral Palsy, and my abilities are so fantastic! (Laughing) Yesterday, they were HELL! I tripped, fell right onto my bedroom floor, face first, and last May I got a cap for my tooth because of falling onto the gym floor. Well, that's what happened, but this time it was 100% WORSE! It hurts like...Well, I can't say how nice it hurts. (Laughs)

Today, I went to my dentist, he told me that I can't bite on anything! I have a loose tooth, on my left side of the chipped tooth! I have all of my adult teeth so I CAN NOT lose this tooth!

And I might have a root canal, and to make it worse, I have my wisdom coming in...They're growing, but they haven't came through yet. He wants to see me in two weeks...

Ugh, guys I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news for all of my stories. But I don't. I don't think I'll be writing for a long while, this sucks. It really does!

I can't have a normal Thanksgiving! No turkey for me-Fuck. I'm on a soft/drink diet- like mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac & Cheese, smoothies, warm coffee, anything like that. And ICE CREAM! (Lol, I'm happy about that. Funny.)

I can't give a time on when I can update...I really wish I could say when I will, but I can't…

My mom says your face is MOST painful place you can get hurt. Lots of blood people!

I had one bad day yesterday. :(

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas, but I should be fine before then :)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Love always,

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
